Letters of Unnecessary Pain and Completion
by sadyshea
Summary: Exhanged letters, a trip into the past, and one kiss has inspired Ginny enough to give up everything to change the history of the wizarding world forever. /// GinnyxTom TMxGW One shot. My first HP fic! Please R&R!


**Author's Note: **** First Harry potter fic. Written in Psych class. Inspired by a Jonas brothers song. I love this ship. So imperfect. So incomplete. I just had to complete it! Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer:**** Characters go to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine! RAWR!**

Letters of Unnecessary Pain and Completion

I-I can't tom… I'm sorry I lead you on like this. We can't speak this way anymore. People have noticed I'm acting different, and it's because of you and this damned book.

My deepest apologies,

Virginia Weasley

She set down the book, staring at the newly tear-stained page she had just written on, the quill covered in ink still clutched in one hand. Dropping the quill, she snapped the book shut, a flash of anger bursting through her, another swipe of her hand along the spine sent it flying across the room, halted by a rather convenient bedpost. As it felt onto the bed, it opened to a new page and a message appeared in blood red ink. Ginny neared the bed cautiously, knowing this would be a vicious response from her 'penal'.

How dare you betray me after all the things I've given you? Knowledge, power and most importantly… company! When no one else cared for or noticed you! I was always here. No matter what. I had to cope with your complaining, your ridiculous obsession with that 'Potter' boy. Now matter how I felt!

I love you, Ginny!

How could you.. Well no matter now…

Confused and afraid, Ginny backed away from the book. But it was too late, a bright light consumed the room, and once it disappeared, Ginny was nowhere to be found.

TRxGW

Tom, where am I? I'm still in the girl's dorm… but everything is different! What have you done?

Tom simply smiled at what his Ginny had just written, knowing his plan had worked. He had severely underestimated himself and his power.

Oh, my poor, innocent, Ginny.. I have brought you back to my time. So you can finally be real to me.

Come find me…

I'll be waiting in the Slytherin common room; the password is 'Gillywigs'.

He waited patiently, leaning casually against the fireplace, not a doubt passing through his mind. She arrived, five minutes later, peering timidly from the front hallway. Tom moved swiftly across the room, smoothly placing one hand on her cheek.

"Tom.." She gasped, as she drank in his beautiful face, eyes as brown as chocolate, lips a light yet healthy pink.

He didn't look how she had imagined, he was an angel.

He smirked down at Ginny, her eyes full of wonder. He closed the space between them with a soft but passionate kiss. She pulls away, a look of horror strewn across her face. Taken aback, Tom scowls in frustration. The damned darkness of his mind had taken over, once again.

"Go!" He howls, in pain and anger, the betrayal of his mind causing him grief once more.

"Leave, Ginny, go!" He continued, the intensity growing in his voice.

In fear for herself, Ginny retreats from the common room, fleeing through the hallways of the old castle. Out of confusion and pure shock, she finds herself in autopilot, navigating simply through the changing staircases, and finally finding herself back where she has started. Breathing heavily, she tries to understand the sudden change of Tom, going from the angel to the devil she knew that would soon develop into once of the most deadly wizards of all history. Shaking her head, she recalled what she had seen once their lips had connected so effortlessly.

_Bright yellow eyes, seeking out nothing but warm, flowing blood to prey on. Nothing but darkness and stillness followed._

Ginny shuddered, coming back to her senses. She knew she was the only one who could stop him. Stop Tom Marvolo riddle from becoming the monster that she knew he would. She had seen both sides, fearing one but easily loving every bit of the other. She smiled, feeling a breeze of inspiration fly through as she rose up to change wizarding history forever.

If not, for the second flash.

"Noooooo!"

TRxGW

Ginny woke up, startled and alert, a cold sweat covering her entire body. Anxiously, she searched her surrounding for something vaguely familiar. She was in a giant room, appearing to be some kind of office. She noticed a fire-colored bird staring down at her from across the room. She gulped in fear, realizing this must be another of Tom's 'games'.

"Miss Weasley."

A voice cut through the silence, causing her heart to jump into her throat.

"Miss Weasley. I have saved your life today." The voice continued, seemingly coming from the north- west corner of the room, where a desk sat.

Sitting at such desk, was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Ginny gasped, realizing her location was the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster." She noted, respectfully bowing her head.

"No need, my dear. You are my guest. Not my student." He advised, rising from his desk and crossing the room.

In that moment, she realized why she hadn't recognized the voice. The Albus Dumbledore she knew looked and had a voice, decades older than this one.

"Oh, well. Thankyou. F-for saving me." She muttered, , the confusion lining her voice with nerves.

"You are currently not in your time. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I will explain. I had to stop you. You were about to change history drastically. If I had let you follow through with your plan, the future as we know it would be erased. Generation upon generation would disappear forever. Just because of the choice, you almost made." He explained.

Outraged, Ginny stood up and drew her wand.

" I could've stopped him from becoming a monster. VOLDEMORT! I could have made him use his amazing powers for good. Not evil. Hundreds of lives would be saved, unaffected by unnecessary tragedy and depression. Harry Potter could have parents, moaning murtle could be alive; professor Quirell could be a successful teacher instead of a traitor. No one would suffer!" Ginny screamed.

"You don't understand, my child. You can't just decide to change the future. I am sorry." Dumbledore concluded, his eyes softening.

Before she could object again, she heard the headmaster call out a spell she didn't recognize and then it all went dark.

TRxGW

When Ginny awoke, her head was throbbing in pain. Angry she punched the bedpost, making the entire bed creak in sudden disturbance. She reached across to her bedside table, where the book sat. She opened it, her eyes filling with tears.

I don't want to hurt you… I just want to kiss you.

She shuddered, tears flowing continuously down her face, recalling of the completion she had felt when their lips had connected. Shakily, she reached for a quill, dipped it in ink and wrote.

I know. Goodbye…

**End story.**

**Ohhhhh. I loved writing that. Gotta love tom riddle. New fic coming out soon with HGxHP (hint of HPxCD slash), it'll be an angst fic. All in a day's work, right? Again, I hope you liked it and R&R!**


End file.
